


Tangled: The Series Lemons

by FaithyDash18



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithyDash18/pseuds/FaithyDash18
Summary: I didn’t want to take any chances with Wattpad and decided to post the fanfiction here just in case something happens.But yeah! Hope you guys enjoy this.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Rules**

_18+ readers (but unless you're a kid or underneath 18 and don't mind, in which case have fun. But don't blame me for ruining your childhood.)_

_Smut/Sexual Content (swearing) obviously so read at your own risk_

_You may request any ship and/or characters, but please take into consideration that I won't be doing all requests, I'll only pick certain ones_

_There will be no underage sex. If at any given time that Varian or anyone else is involved their age will be set to 16 or over (reason why I say this is because 16 is the legal age here in Canada.)_

_This is a hate free zone, if you've got something to say, then say it privately to me and not in the comments. You know what you suspected before clicking onto this fanfiction. So if all you're gonna do is hate, then leave. Simple_

**Requests I'll Do**

Yaoi (BxB)

Yuri (GxG)

Straight (BxG)

Threesomes/Moresomes (Polyamory)

Single character (Example: Tentacles, masturbation and/or exploring)

Crack-Ships

Incest (or along the lines of it), depending on what it is. If I'm uncomfortable with a certain thing I will ignore the request

**Requests I Won't Do**

Rape/Rough Sex (Depends on the type of rough sex however)

Fetishes (Ex: Scat, vore, watersports etc)


	2. Princess And The Alchemist

_**Requested By:** dashieally (on Wattpad)_

_**Disclaimer:** (Some spoilers!) The characters are not mine and belong to Disney. Varian is 16 and Raps is 18 here. So that's out of the way- if you don't wish to read, click off the fan-fiction!_

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Rapunzel sighed and looked over at Varian from across the room.

"You know standing up to Andrew just now was pretty brave..." She said gently, smiling and getting up, sort of sitting next to Varian so the two could be closer.

"Listen, I kno-" Before she could continue however, Varian took the princess by her waist and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss, his tongue and mouth invading hers deliciously. Rapunzel gulped through the kiss and slowly pulled away, their eyes meeting.

"Varian..." Suddenly the boy realized what he had just done and hid his face.

"Rapunzel- I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you. I know you're with Eugene but I just wanted to be honest with you and show you how I really feel about you."

Varian frowned and he wanted to hit his head against the wall, ' _Great, now she hates me._ ' He thought, looking down at the ground sadly, Rapunzel frowned and then looked down secretly in between his legs and then got onto her side, next to Varian and leaned herself down.

"Princess...?" He asked gently, looking down at her with curiosity.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." She assured, laying on her stomach and then unzipping his fly and pulling both his boxers and pants down, until they were fully down by his ankles, she took hold of his dick and gently began to stroke it, her hand moving up and down on his shaft.

"Ahh... Rapunzel...." He moaned, leaning his head to the side and biting his bottom lip, this wasn't really what he had in mind when he and Rapunzel could be friends again but he'd take this over anything any day.

The Princess smiled and then leaned forward and placed her mouth on his shaft and then slowly began to suck him off, her tongue licking and teasing his dick and getting every inch possible, Varian sat up and removed his gloves and then placed his hand on her butt and squeezed, now this was his chance to finally have her all to himself.

He grabbed her dress and began to pull it off and over her head, Rapunzel stopped sucking for a second but continued once her dress was off, now only in bra and underwear, she started to deepthroat, there was occasional gagging since it was her first time ever doing this but Varian moaned and didn't mind one bit. He slid his hand in between her legs and began to tease her through the fabric, his fingers rubbing her sensitive clit and getting her wet, so much so pre began to seep through her underwear, unable to hold back his urges he then moved her away and got her onto her knees.

"Hm?" Rapunzel noticed and looked at him and he blushed, leaning in and kissing her deeply, taking hold of her panties and lowering them down. Rapunzel felt her body shudder and lay down on the bench in the cell, feeling him get on top of her and fully remove her panties. The Princess kept her body relaxed while Varian unhooked her bra from the front and fondled her chest, his fingers caressing her nipples and rubbing them in a teasing way.

"Ahh..." She moaned and looked at him, now exposed before him, Varian looked her over and she was remarkable, her hair was rested and on the floor, her breasts where at best a D size and her vagina was well kept in most of today's standards, she was beautiful and a Princess and he couldn't believe that he could even get his hands on her this way.

But it's not like he hasn't thought about this before, ever since he laid eyes on the Princess he felt a little jealous over Eugene and how he was able to capture her heart, but right now, his "girlfriend" was his for the taking and he wasn't gonna pass it up.

Varian smiled down at her and then kissed her deeply, this time passionately and full of emotion, his hand in between her legs and his fingers rubbing her clit, making her shudder and jolt her hips upwards against his, he ended the kiss and started to peck her neck, going down her body and then right in between her legs, before he did anything however, he got himself fully undressed and spread open her legs and leaned down, now eyeing her pussy.

Rapunzel blushed hard, looking at Varian who was staring at her privates. She was a bit worried that maybe he didn't know what to do but was thrown for a loop until she felt something wet and long lick her entrance and occasionally suck on her clit. She jolted up onto her arms and sat halfway up, moaning and wrapping her legs around him, resting them on his shoulders.

"Nnnn V-Varian ahh..." She whispered, breathing heavily when feeling him lick her deeper and shove his tongue everywhere capable on her.

Varian smirked to himself and moved his hand, spreading her pussy lips apart to have more access and leaned further in so that his tongue could slide deep inside her vaginal walls, his tongue could only go so far but Rapunzel was thrusting her hips further in so he could go a bit further. After a few minutes of getting a taste of her, he got up and gave her stomach a kiss and trailed his mouth upwards, kissing her on her lips again, the princess moaned through the kiss and tasted herself on his lips and touched his tongue with hers, she pushed her lower body to Varian's erect dick and began to rub her pussy up and down on it, hinting she was ready. Varian felt this and pulled away, a smile on his face.

"Now now Princess. We have to loosen you up first." He said gently, taking three of his fingers and bringing them to his mouth and licked them, occasionally sucking on them.

Varian kept her legs spread and then aligned a finger near her entrance and Rapunzel braced herself.

"Alright. Relax now." Varian warned, sliding his finger inside her vagina and scissoring her walls, he began to feel his cock throb and twitch from this and he moaned, blushing hard and feeling Rapunzel stiffen and her entrance tighten, he sighed and leaned down, placing his other hand on her cheek and stroking it.

"I know it hurts, but try to relax, it'll only hurt more." Varian whispered, leaning down and kissing her cheek. Rapunzel moaned and felt Varian add a second finger and she gasped at the pain but overtime she began to feel it subside and be replaced by pleasure, Varian at first was gonna stop the finger thing since he thought she was ready but he noticed that she was still in a bit of pain and decided to add the final finger, but going slow not to hurt or startle the princess.

"Ah... V-Varian..." She whined, her hips moving against his hand and going up and down so she could ride them, the alchemist chuckled quietly, ' _Oh she's ready._ ' He thought to himself, sliding his fingers out of her pussy and positioning himself in between her legs.

"Ready Princess?" He said seductively, pressing the head of his cock inside her. Rapunzel nodded and gave him full consent.

"Yes.. I'm ready. Make love to me Varian!" She said, blushing hard and sort of hiding her face with her tied up hair.

He smirked and then finally pushed his cock inside her pussy and began to move back and forth successfully, his hips moving back and forth and holding her leg while the other rested next to him.

"F-Fuck R-Rapunzel..." He breathed, feeling her wetness and the hotness of her vagina. He was speechless and just continued to thrust, unable to say anything else and just make love to her. Rapunzel held onto his arm while she moaned and rock her head from side to side, trying to be quiet but it was beyond impossible, Varian was skilled and so good with sex and this was her first time. However in the middle of their session, Rapunzel gasped and let out a little 'AH!' and felt something run down her behind, Varian smiled and looked down, seeing a little dot of blood and pulled out.

"Looks like I found your-" Before he could clean her or even finish his sentence, Rapunzel pulled him back down and used her hips to slide his cock back inside her and began to move up and down.

"Ahh... fuck!" The princess cursed, moaning and holding onto Varian like he was her knight rescuing her. Varian held her back and started to thrust back into her, fucking her harder and faster and rubbing her breasts in the process.

"Mmm Princess..." He moaned, pounding into her love spot and making her arch her back and throw her head back in pleasure.

"O-Oh k-keep h-hitting t-that! **_YES! MORE!_** " Varian smirked, now this was a side of Rapunzel he liked!

"Oh like this?" He asked, eyebrow arched and hitting her love spot again, making her close her eyes and squeal in pleasure.

"Y-Yes! L-Like that! Ah- don't tease m-me!" Varian continued to hit her Love spot and pound into her pussy, he leaned backwards so that he was laying down and got Rapunzel to sit on his lap and ride him that way, he held onto one side of her hips while the other hand fondled one of her breasts. Rapunzel moaned and began to feel something stir inside her stomach and she took Varian's hand and began to gently nibble on it.

"S-Something is coming out- mmm... I'm g-gonna!" Varian threw his head back onto the bench they were on and started to thrust faster, his nails gently digging into her skin, it made Rapunzel flinch a bit but she didn't mind, as the pain wasn't even strong as the pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum Princess! Ahh... yes! Let it out with me!" He whined, holding her, Rapunzel blushed and started to move her hips faster and ultimately she let out a huge pleasured moan and began to cum on Varian's cock and his stomach a bit.

The alchemist gasped and with a jolt of his hips he began to cum inside her pussy and with one final jolt he released the rest outside of her and on the princesses stomach. The two sat there for a moment to gather their thoughts and their breathing, Varian sat up and saw his fluids leaking out of Rapunzel's pussy and blushed.

The Princess then looked up at him and brought him into a kiss, their lips meeting for a final time, Varian wrapped his arms around her and pushed their bodies together while they kissed. Rapunzel smiled and pulled away, cuddling him now and stroking his cheek and then finally noticed his chin and the sweat making the marker wipe off. She chuckled and wiped it away and kissed his cheek.

"Wait- I planted my seed inside you, I hope you won't...-"

Rapunzel cut him off gently and shushed him.

"Shh Varian, you're okay. I made sure to take birth control. My mom always gets me to anyway." Varian sighed in relief and held her close.

”You are a remarkable Princess Rapunzel..."


	3. Come And Get It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a crossover between Big Hero 6 and Tangled: The Series ;D

_**Requested By:** The_Luna_Melody (on Wattpad)_

_**Message:** Instead of having to make more then one chapter I decided to make this a threesome. Varian and Hiro get close and Tadashi likes what he sees and decides to join the fun~_

**Hiro - 16 | Varian - 16 | Tadashi - 18**

_Ages so nobody will freak out. And I know Hiro is 14 but eh... best to up his age to Varian's!_

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Hiro and Tadashi had both ended up in Varian's dimension by a little experiment gone wrong, naturally the boy had decided to leave the brothers stay with him, though throughout their stay Varian found himself falling in love with Hiro and what he didn't know was that the other boy liked him that way as well. While the brothers stayed with Varian he offered them his room and had managed to pick up an extra bed with the help of Rapunzel lending him one, so Hiro and Varian shared a bed and Tadashi had the spare bed across from them. At first the brothers insisted they could share the bed but Hiro really wanted to sleep with Varian for obvious reasons.

So now here he was, laying in bed and staring at the ceiling. Hiro wasn't tired but more turned on, lately he's been sporting erections late at night and often times he left the room and went to the bathroom to relieve himself but tonight was just too much, he could barely move. He looked over and saw Varian sleeping on his side and seeing his raccoon friend sleeping next to him. He pulled his blanket away from him and then sat up, leaning on his pillow and slowly spreading out his legs. Hiro quickly pushed his hand in his shorts and slowly took out his cock and began to masturbate, his hand moving up and down. He let out a low moan and began to jerk himself off, looking up at the ceiling, Varian shifted and began to feel movement and ultimately he woke up slowly and saw Hiro and what he was doing. He wanted to be shocked but he couldn't help but stare at his best friends cock and bit his bottom lip, he took off his own blanket and then crawled closer to him.

"Hiro..." Varian whispered, making the other boy gasp and flinch, getting startled from that and quickly stopped jerking himself off.

"Hey don't be nervous... it's okay jerk off. Heh in front of me anyway." Varian assured, sitting onto his knees and then getting in between the other boys legs.

The two got closer and before they knew it their lips came crashing against each other, Varian took hold of Hiro's penis through the kiss and began to jerk him off, making the other boy moan and move wildly underneath his touch and he pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Nnn... Varian..." He moaned out, laying his head down onto his pillow and practically humping Varian's hand.

"Shh. We don't wanna wake up your brother do we?" He said seductively, leaning down and pushing his face to Hiro's crotch and then taking the tip of his dick in his mouth and then fully began to blow him. Hiro gasped quietly and moaned, gripping onto the sheets below him and gently thrusting in Varian's warm moist mouth.

However the alchemist began to imagine how better it would be if Tadashi did catch them and his hope for it to happening was slowly gonna come true, he sucked Hiro harder at the thought of having both brothers inside his ass, taking him and devouring him like the little brat he was, he began to press his hand against the bulge in his shorts and with a flick of his wrist, pulled it out and jerked himself off. Hiro moaned and continued to fuck his throat, blushing hard and holding Varian's head.

Tadashi stirred and groaned, waking up to the commotion and sitting up on his bed and then looking over at the two indulging themselves. He smirked and then thrown the covers off of him and walked on over to the couple, slowly getting behind Varian and getting their attention.

"Aw, you guys are gonna start without me?" Tadashi cooed, getting undressed and pressing his lower body against Varian's ass.

"Mm!" The boy got shocked but started to move his hips up and down, practically dry humping the older male.

"C'mon little bro. Let's show him how it's done." Hiro smirked and then sat up, pushing Varian onto his older brothers lap and then positioning himself.

Tadashi then lowered Varian's boxers and pants fully to the ground and then spread open his asscheeks, getting a good view of his little virgin hole. The two brothers both got onto their knees and held Varian in between each other, the alchemist gasped and quickly wrapped one of his arms around Hiro while the other rested on Tadashi. Hiro brought his hand to his mouth and spat into his hand and then began to lubricate his cock, stroking his erection up and down and then aligning the tip near Varian's asshole, "you ready babe?" Hiro huskily whispered, pushing his body onto Varian's, the boy nodded and bit his bottom lip.

"Yeah. Give it to me!" Hiro smirked and then slid his cock inside Varian's asshole and began to move in and out of him, his penis stretching him with ease. Varian paused and closed his eyes, both arms now wrapping around Hiro and pushing himself against Tadashi, this was so much for him to take in and he was still a virgin so it was painful.

Hiro was about to start moving until he felt Varian's ass tighten around him and try to force his penis out, giving off the hint that the other male wasn't relaxed. Tadashi took notice of this and pulled Varian into a kiss and pushed his lower body towards Varian's butt. The boy whimpered through the kiss and began to relax more when feeling Tadashi pinch and play with his nipples, Hiro took the opportunity and began to thrust hard and fast inside his hole, trying to find his love spot. Varian continued to moan and move his hips against his, and finally Hiro found his spot and began to hump him wildly, making Varian have a huge "O" face and throwing his head onto Tadashi's shoulder.

"You ready for another fill boy?" The older male whispered, holding Varian and stroking his chest, positioning his cock near his ass.

"Mmhm!" Varian nodded quickly, his legs spread open and his body pressed in between the two.

"Now. Deep breaths." Tadashi took him by his shoulders and began to push his cock inside of Varian, he was five inches in until the boy began to wince and whimper in pain.

"Ah... that... hurts!" Varian admitted, feeling some tears run down his cheek, the brothers frowned and one leaned in, kissing his tears away and the other pecking his shoulder.

"Just relax kid, your gonna be okay." Varian took a deep breath and relaxed his lower body some more and began to feel them both move inside his ass.

After a few minutes of going slow and taking their time, Varian decided to amp up the session and demanded for them to fuck his hole harder and faster, to which, they gladly did. Tadashi kept only five inches inside of Varian since he knew he wouldn't be able to handle his full seven inches, his little brother was one inch lower then him so Varian wouldn't have no problem with him. Hiro began to move hard and fast, getting close to his climax and holding onto his lovers hips, his cheeks flushed and sweat rolling off his body, with one final push against Varian's love spot he came deep inside his ass and immediately fell backwards, which made Varian gasp and fall frontwards right on top of Hiro. The boy underneath smiled and just cuddled his chest and let Varian sit on his lap. Tadashi chuckled and then got back into position, thrusting back inside of Varian and pounding into him, getting close to his release.

"It's a shame you popped your cork early lil bro." Tadashi said, chuckling. Varian rolled his eyes and moaned, amused and pleased at the same time.

"Oh shut up Dashi, you have a bigger sex drive." He tsked, rolling his eyes. Varian moaned and thrown his head back, tongue now hanged out and his eyes half lidded, "Nnn... fuck! I'm gonna cum!" He breathed, panting and feeling his climax coming, Tadashi continued to thrust and he finally came inside of Varian, moaning as he felt his cum fill the boy underneath him. With the mix of both of the brothers cum, Varian tried to sit up but he couldn't, he felt full down there and he just wanted to sleep it off.

However with a jolt of his hips, he spewed his semen onto Hiro's stomach and leaned down, cuddling Hiro and taking Tadashi's hand and holding it.

"You guys.. are wonderful." Hiro chuckled, "I don't wanna leave anytime soon." Tadashi smirked and laid next to Varian and his brother, holding Varian's hand still.

"Me either."


	4. Boys Will Be Boys

**_Suggested By:_ ** _coolreadervarian (on Wattpad)_

_**Couple:** Teen Eugene x Varian_

_(Message: If I'm correct, Eugene is 16 here whoop! Same age as Varian~)_

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Rapunzel looked in the box in Cassandra's room, fishing for whatever she could find suddenly she heard a loud bam against the wall and looked over and saw that Varian opened the top drawer to Cass's drawer and he sort of fainted.

"You didn't..." She started, Varian groaned.

"I didn't know her panties and bras would be on the TOP shelf! Most girls put them on the lower shelves!" Rapunzel snorted and rolled her eyes, trying so hard not to laugh at how Varian got flustered over a woman's underwear. The boy then looked over at the boxes and then noticed a little hourglass artifact and it began to glow colours.

"Ooo this is nice! What is it?" He asked, walking over to Raps and showing her the hourglass. The Princess gasped and immediately grabbed the artifact but it was too late, they were teleported. Both began to cough and wheeze, Varian groaned and began to wave the smoke away.

"What in Corona's name was that about?!" He asked frantically, Rapunzel sighed and then looked up and noticed a window and saw her reflection, thankfully she was herself and not someone else.

"That was a time traveling device. We got sent back in time." Varian sighed and face palmed himself,

"Great! How are we gonna get back now?" Rapunzel then took out the hourglass carefully and noticed it wasn't working.

"Hmm. We got into this timeline and something isn't making the hourglass work. I'll look around for anything I can find. Try not to talk to anyone or be seen." Varian arched his eyebrow and looked at her.

"Why?" Suddenly Rapunzel heard small footsteps approaching and yanked him behind some barrels and looked through a little crack. Suddenly a smaller version of Varian was walking by himself with lollipop in hand and was looking around. Teenage Varian's eyes widened when he saw himself.

"So that's why..." He whispered, Rapunzel nodded.

"Exactly. So keep low. This is around the time where I was kidnapped, Lance and Eugene are just teenagers and so your just a small kid. If someone were to see you they'll most likely think someone gone haywire." The two then saw the young Varian gone and immediately went out of hiding.

"I'm gonna go and see what I can find to activate this again. Please be careful and don't be-"

"Don't be seen and don't talk to anyone. I got it." He chuckled and the two walked into different directions, Rapunzel had snuck off to the woods and used the trees, top of buildings and other hidden places to not be seen, Varian was around and about and occasionally hid whenever he needed to, however just down the street he heard loud whistles and yelling and before he could blink Varian turned around and saw a younger Lance and Eugene running from the guards with stuff in their hands. Eugene noticed Varian and grabbed his arm and yanked him into the alleyway.

"You trying to get us caught?!" He asked frantically, pushing Varian into a building and quickly closing the door behind him, Lance, Varian and Eugene sat there in silence.

"Haha! We hit the jackpot Eugene! We can finally pay off the baron!" Eugene chuckled and then looked over at Varian who was sitting across from them and keeping a lookout for anybody who would take them to jail.

"So what are we gonna do with him?" Lance whispered, referring to Varian. Eugene eyeballed him and felt something stir inside himself and sort of blushed.

"Make him one of us or just get to know him. Duh." Lance rolled his eyes and tsked, standing up and leaving the room. Once the two were alone, Eugene walked over to Varian and sat next to him.

"So... what's your name?" The other boy seriously wanted to listen to what Rapunzel had said but he knew he couldn't get out of this one.

"I'm Varian..." He said nervously, feeling his body tingling at how close Eugene was to him, however the male noticed the sudden nervousness and flipped his hair off to the side.

"Hey no need to be nervous around me..." He said boldly, moving closer to Varian and making him move away but hit the wall.

"What are you doing?" Eugene chuckled and then placed his hand on the other boys chest and began to drag it along his body.

"What I wanted to do since the moment I laid my eyes all over on you." He replied seductively, pushing himself on top of Varian and then pressing their lips together. The teen underneath him couldn't help but kiss back and let this happen, he knew he shouldn't mess with time travel but he wouldn't ever get a chance like this again and he took it. Eugene breathed through the kiss and removed Varian's goggles and started to tug at his gloves and shoes, socks right after.

"Judging by your look, I bet your an alchemist?" He asked, then unbuttoning Varian's vest and yanking it off.

"Y-Yeah, I am! How did ya know?" Eugene chuckled, tracing his finger right between the boys legs and teasingly rubbing the spot where he knew his dick was.

"Just by looking at you. Goggles and utility belt, plus the steampunk flare? It's really rare but these days you'll see an occasional person like yourself." Varian was relieved to hear that, at least his appearance wouldn'tattract audiences or unwanted contact, so thank goodness for that one.

"Heh. Thanks... I think?" Varian said nervously and then letting out a huge moan once Eugene started pawing and rubbing his cock outside his pants and trousers.

"Mm.. not to sound weird but... heh... aha... shouldn't we y'know take things slower?" Eugene chuckled and then started to unzip Varian's pants, pushing himself further onto him and his lips pecking and kissing the others neck.

"How can I hold back.. when I have a sexy man in front of me?" Eugene teased, taking off Varian's pants and boxers, his cock sprang from its confinements and hit Eugene's hand, he smirked and then started to undress, throwing his clothes in many directions. Varian took off his shirt and now with both of them naked in the room, Eugene took the first approach and stood up with Varian, bringing him over to a small table and then sitting on it, the other boy blushed and crawled onto his lap and sat down, Eugene pulled him into another kiss and began to start feeling every inch of Varian's body, his hand went towards his ass and gently slipped two fingers in, making the teen gasp and moan, biting his bottom lip.

"Looks like someone had something in there before." Varian groaned and began to ride out Eugene's hand, begging for his cock.

"Mm... well maybe I have had a few toys in there.~" He growled sexually, making the other teen get turned on even more. Eugene then brought his hand to his mouth and began to coat it with his salvia and spit and then began to lubricate his penis, he then positioned himself and Varian took the initiative and slid Eugene's cock inside his ass, Varian gasped and moaned loudly, throwing his head back and riding Eugene like he owned him.

"Nnn fuck kid! You're an awesome rider!"

"Only for you baby!" Varian whispered, wrapping his arms around Rider's neck and bouncing his lower body up and down, he then took hold of his own penis and began to jerk himself off, leaning back a bit and holding onto Eugene's leg while riding him out.

"Nn.. V-Varian..." The thief moaned, breathing heavily and feeling his climax coming, the alchemist smiled to himself and looked at the ceiling, jerking himself off faster and harder and getting close to climax as well.

"Aaah... Eugene... I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too kid! Nnn yeah~ do it with me!" Both teens began to let out gasps and moans as they started to release their pent up fluids, however Varian was the first to climax as he could barely contain himself, Eugene thrusted his hips one last time and finally came inside the other boy and ended up leaning backwards and bringing Varian into a cuddle, the alchemist made sure to let Eugene's fluids leak out his butt so he will be able to walk straight or at least not feel full. The two cuddled for a bit until they both heard footsteps and they quickly got off the table and started to get dressed and clean up the mess that they made. After a bit of cleaning and fixing themselves up, Rapunzel had walked in and she had the hourglass with her.

"Hey Varian, I found it. Let's go." Eugene then took Varian's hand and gave it a kiss, confusing Rapunzel.

"I'll see you again someday kid." Varian blushed and let out a nervous cough and went over to Rapunzel and once they were alone the two got sent back to the present.

Everything was normal and nothing wasn't out of place, Varian sighed in relief and decided to go check up on things, however he then got reminded of the little time between him and the younger Eugene and ultimately started to daydream, he didn't look where he was going and crashed right into the one person he wanted to sort of avoid after what happened. Eugene looked Varian over and helped him up,

"Easy kid, you'll end up with something broken if you don't pay attention." The man then looked the teen over and bit his bottom lip.

"Y'know... maybe I should check if you are hurt." Varian's eyes widened, oh no- he was screwed.


	5. Getting Freaky~

_**Requested By:** The_Luna_Melody (on Wattpad)_

_**Couple:** Eugene/Brock/Varian_

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Varian and Eugene had both decided to go out to the countryside for some relaxation, team awesome needed a break and they found that a small camping trip would be the best output. However a certain imposter decided he wanted to tag along, that being Brock, Varian didn't really mind as he could get to know the other man and stay close to Eugene in case if something happened.

However they only brought two sleeping bags which would make things awkward, Varian either had to sleep with Brock or Eugene but he insisted he'll be okay sleeping in his blankets on the tent floor. However the two men didn't like it at all, they wanted the teen to be comfortable and secured so they both huddled close and kept him company on both sides of Varian.

The alchemist was in paradise, for him to be this close to Eugene was very good however having his lookalike right on his other side made him get jittery with excitement. He let out a small yawn and slowly rested his head on Eugene's chest and cuddled him, unaware of what he was doing.

The man opened his eyes and peeked at Varian and saw him cuddling and couldn't help but smile, the kid was so cute like that. Brock had took notice and whispered, "Maybe we should have a little fun with him." Eugene arched his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Brock rolled his eyes and then gently pulled Varian away from the other man and pushed his lower body against him, making Varian shuffle and sort of move his hips against Brock's, Eugene got the hint and was absolutely shocked beyond wits end.

"Are you crazy?! He's only 16 Brock! No way!"

"16 and legal Ryder. Isn't that what the Corona law states? That anybody who's over sixteen may marry or have sexual intercourse?" He retorted back, sort of stating the obvious and getting more harder in his pants.

"The least.. we could do is wake him up.." Brock nodded and shrugged, "Fair enough."

Eugene then took Varian from Brock and began to stroke his hair and lightly shake him awake, hoping that he wouldn't get upset from being woken up. However Varian let out a few yawns and he stretched out his arms and legs and then looked over at himself and Eugene, then Brock.

"What's up?" He asked, sort of confused as to why he got woken up, however the two didn't say anything and Eugene took Varian's hand and slowly placed it on his hardened penis, making his hand move up and down, making the fabric cause friction against his penis.

"Ohh..." Varian whispered, getting the hint and pushing himself against Flynn and rubbing him even harder, holding onto him. Brock smiled to himself and then got behind Varian and started to grope his small butt, then easing his hands in between his legs, starting to undress his lower half, the boy began to move his hips against the both of them and moan quietly loving the touches he was receiving, Eugene then started to take off his own clothes while Varian was being stripped of his own, Brock pulled away to get himself naked until he felt himself being pinned onto his back and feeling his legs being spread open.

"What the..." He looked up and saw Varian in between his legs and his hands wrapping around his erect dick.

"Ahh... kid..." Brock breathed, leaning his head back and moaning loudly.

"So how are we gonna do this with three here?" Eugene asked, looking at Brock and sort of confused, he knew lots about intercourse and same sex intercourse but it was mostly between two people and not three.

"Well I'll only be able to go one round, what you guys do afterwards I don't care. But here, let's get into position." Brock got Varian onto his knees and had Eugene lay down and have the younger teen on top of him while he was behind Varian, Brock directed the alchemist to suck Eugene off or do whatever he seemed fit while he thrusted inside of Varian.

Eugene moaned as he felt his cock being sucked and held onto the teens head, stroking his hair and gently thrusting in his mouth. The other man continued to thrust inside of Varian and started to pound onto his lovespot making him moan and grunt during his blowjob session. However Varian stopped and moved forwards, positioning his dick near Eugene's hole, the man got nervous and was starting to get shivers down his spine.

"Kid- wait I don't think..." Brock snickered and looked over at him, clearly making fun of him in a way.

"Oh what? Afraid to be bottom Ryder? The kid can't always be bottom y'know, he's gotta show some..." He thrusted hard inside Varian and growled lowly in pleasure, "...dominance."

Varian then got face to face with Eugene and thrusted himself without warning inside of him, practically humping him to no end, Brock moaned and continued to thrust inside of Varian while the boy fucked Eugene, honestly this was the best lay he had ever seen and had, it was hot as fuck.

"K-Kid..." Eugene was in pain, however he couldn't bring himself to say no to Varian, however it was hard to adjust and relax, but overtime he got accustomed to it and started to moan and stroke himself, Varian moaned being rammed up from behind and having his dick inside of Eugene is the best thing he's ever done and he didn't want it to ever stop, he let out a pleasured whine and placed his hands on Eugene's chest and continued to thrust inside his ass, staring lovingly into those eyes and feeling his climax coming.

"Nnnn kid.. I'm gonna cum.." Eugene moaned out, stroking himself faster, Varian started to move harder and faster, feeling himself about to burst.

"Nnn me too..." Brock rolled his eyes and just continued to ride out Varian, hitting his sweet spot over and over. 'Amateurs.' He thought to himself, his climax not even near close yet, however he decided to hold on for them, considering it was both their first time.

Eugene moaned and began to cum, his seed flowing out and landing on his own stomach, Varian let out one final grunt and came inside Eugene, filling him nicely and leaning down, holding onto him while Brock continued to fuck him. "Heh easy on the kid Brock- he's spent." The other male chuckled.

"It takes a while since I have a higher sex drive, don't rush me Ryder." The two chuckled and Varian began to start kissing and pecking at Eugene, his lips teasing the other mans lips.

"Nn.." Brock huffed and began to move faster, his climax coming. With a few more pushes and pumps inside his ass, he let out a huge laboured moan and released himself inside of Varian, filling his ass with his spunk.

"Ah...fuck.." Brock breathed, pulling out of the younger teen and slumping down next to them on his sleeping bag. "So, how was that?" Eugene asked, looking at Varian and stroking his cheek.

"Hmm... best wake up call... ever." He grinned, cuddling Eugene and reaching out to hold Brock's hand, cuddling them both soon after.


	6. I Need You Daddy~

_**Requested By:** TwilightWolf100 (on Wattpad)_

_**Couple:** Quirin x Varian_   
_(Slight Arianna and Quirin)_

**Warning:** Incest (Son/Father) if this type of thing will offend you or anything of these lines then please click off the chapter and/or fanfiction. Thank you! Now onto the chapter~

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Quirin looked over into the kitchen, sort of anxious in a way. His son was in his lab most likely working on something and he had just finished cleaning the dishes for the night. He looked over at the clock and then heard a knock at the door and walked over to it and answered the door. He immediately heard his son rushing up the basement stairs and looked behind him, Varian gasped, seeing the queen at his doorstep. He bowed and gave her a warm welcome.

"Welcome your majesty!" Arianna giggled at the teens grateful gesture and waved it off.

"Oh no need to greet me like that Varian, just call me Arianna." Quirin let her in and urged Varian to head back to what he was doing and the teen nodded, leaving his father alone with Arianna.

**_Few Hours Later..._ **

Varian was still awake, working on a little project he's been doing. He found the shard that broke from Cassandra's moonstone and he was carefully studying it. He stretched out his arms and headed back upstairs, going to get something to drink and maybe get a little snack, however he paused. He heard low whimpering sounds and a few other noises coming from his fathers room, he shrugged it off at first and didn't think much of it however when he started to pour himself some apple juice he heard what sounded like, "Oh Quirin!!"

Varian's eyes widened, and the only thing that went through his mind was that his mom was back and that his dad was making love to her or something. He rushed over to his fathers door and quietly opened it, peeking in and letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, however what he saw just shocked him. There his father was, laying down and having Arianna on top of him! Varian didn't know whether to be shocked, mad or heartbroken at the fact that his father and the queen, who was married no less, having sexual intercourse. He looked closer and sat down onto the ground now just peering in and watching the display unfold.

His dad was fully naked but Arianna was wearing a beautiful silk robe, that was dangling off her shoulders, truth be told, Varian was fixated- she looked absolutely gorgeous, his dad was lucky but so many questions were in his head. He sighed and looked away, this didn't seem right, why would they be having sex? It didn't make any sense! He stood up and was about to leave until Ruddiger passed by and startled Varian, sending himself backwards and opening the door, making Quirin and Arianna stop their lovemaking and look at the poor boy.

"Son!" "Varian?!" The two said at the same time, struggling to get off each other, Arianna quickly covered her body and Quirin thrown a blanket over his lap. Varian sat up and looked at the two, sort of having a shocked look.

"...dad, why are you and Arianna having sex? Is there something.. you're not telling me?" He asked sadly, feeling betrayed in a way, Arianna frowned and looked down getting up from her spot and basically leaving the two alone.

"I.. have to go. I'll see you around Quirin." He nodded and waved goodbye. Once she was gone, Varian stood up and felt anger just coursing his body.

"Dad how could you? To mom, to me! Why didn't you tell me?" Quirin frowned and looked down, he knew this day would happen, he didn't blame his son for being upset.

"Son I understand how you feel but take a deep breath and calm down, let me explain." Varian crossed his arms and sighed, sort of uneasy.

"Listen, your mother was a good woman and she meant the world to me. And I know she means so much to you too, but she died a long time ago. I didn't want to tell you about it because I knew it would break your heart, I've been lonely for so long and I miss your mother more then ever. Arianna and I.. well, we aren't together but she helps me relieve the pain. You understand?" Varian wasn't exactly too happy but he understood what his dad was saying, "I guess so. But does the king know about any of this?"

Quirin sighed, "Arianna and the king have a open relationship and they allow each other to have sex with whomever they choose. So yes, naturally he does know."

Varian was more relieved and relaxed now, however the thought that his mom was gone began to set in and he bursted into tears and ran over to his dad, hugging him and sobbing on his chest. "I miss mom... I want her back.."

Varian cried, sobbing and holding his dad close to him, Quirin held his son and embraced him, gently stroking his hair and kissing his forehead.

"I know son, I miss her too. But at least we have each other." Varian smiled and nodded, keeping the embrace.

"I just wish I..." Suddenly the teen felt something hard poking his stomach and ultimately he pulled away and wiped his tears, seeing his dad hard.

"Hey dad? Uh... your...?" He said nervously, pointing at it. Quirin chuckled and placed his hands over it.

"Don't worry about it. It'll go away on it's own eventually. But you were saying?" Varian couldn't help but stare down at his dad and feel sort of turned on with the fact his dad was hard, but then again he ruined a good moment for him.

"Um dad, is it okay if I try something?" Quirin arched his eyebrow and shrugged.

"Depends. What do you wanna do?" He asked, however his question got answered when he felt his son move his hands away from his erection and pull off the blanket, now Varian was staring down at his penis and sort of touching it with his fingers, however this got Quirin startled and immediately he grabbed his sons hands and pulled them away.

"I forbid you to touch me like that Varian, you hear me?" He said sternly, knowing full well what was going on. Varian frowned and tried to fight against his dad to let his arms go.

"But dad- I love you! You're hurting, aren't you?" He asked frantically, trying to make the situation sound like it was completely normal when in reality it wasn't. Quirin shook his head, "Son you are not to touch me like that, it's wrong!"

Varian paused and stopped fighting against his dad sort of turned on even more at the thought of it. "But dad... we need each other. You miss mom and I just want to be loved... it's normal for me." Quirin sighed, "No son. I forbid you!" He hissed, sort of standing his ground as the father figure.

However Varian finally got out of his grasp and pushed his dads hands away from his arms and grabbed hold of his erection once more, stroking him at a steady pace. "I don't care, about anything! I just..." Varian paused, feeling himself about to tear up but holding himself from doing so, "I just want to be loved. Dad... please.." Quirin began to shudder underneath his sons hold, he's never had contact (besides Arianna) for a long time, however he didn't know what to think, he missed his wife and Varian was practically the only thing left in his life, they needed each other.

The man didn't say anything he just kept himself sat up and looking down at his son with lustful and loving eyes, giving him a hint. Varian took notice and leaned forward taking the tip of his dick in his mouth and slowly working his way further, Quirin moaned and placed his hand on his sons cheek, stroking it and comforting him while he got blown, he tried to suck him off further but Varian couldn't take him all the way and just continued to suck him off, holding onto his legs and sort of trying to cling to Quirin.

"Nnn... son..." He gently pulled him away from the dick sucking and got Varian onto his lap and hugged him, the teen leaned into his dads hold and started to cry again. Quirin stroked his hair and started to help undress him. "I know son. I miss your mother too. But try to keep yourself together. It's just you and me now."

Varian nodded and wiped his tears away and leaned in, kissing his dad and wrapping his legs around Quirin's waist, holding onto him.

Unable to hold back Quirin picked him up and quickly pinned him onto the bed, now on top of him and kissing back just as passionate. Varian pulled away from the kiss and sort of began to rub himself up and down on his fathers shaft. "Varian.. are you sure this is what you want?" Quirin asked, nervous to go further.

"Well, are you sure this is what you want dad?" He asked, eyebrow arched, blushing cutely. Quirin took that answer as a yes and spread open his sons legs and positioned himself. "Tell me if you feel any pain."

Varian nodded and braced himself and then he began to feel his father push his dick inside his virgin hole, this made the teen gasp and rise himself upwards into the air, holding onto Quirin's shoulders. "Ouch! Ah...!"

The man got nervous and stopped moving, giving his son time to adjust, after a few moments Varian nodded, giving his dad a signal. He nodded back and began to thrust back and forth, going slow and steady at first. "Nnnn... daddy oh...fuck!" Varian's eyes widened and immediately placed a hand over his mouth, remembering a rule his dad told him, there was to be no swearing in the household.

Quirin looked down at his son and smirked, eyebrow arched. "The rules don't mean nothing in the bedroom. Feel free to let your noises out." Varian smiled in relief and continued to moan and move around in his dads hold, panting.

"Nnnn shit son.. I'm gonna..." Quirin felt his climax coming, Varian at first didn't understand why he was gonna blow early until he remembered Arianna and that. He chuckled and moaned, getting more turned on at the thought of it alone.

"Mmm.. me too dad..." Quirin began to move faster and harder, holding onto his sons hips and finally reached his peak, squirting his seed inside Varian and jolting his hips from the contractions. Varian let out a huge squeal and thrusted his lower body against his fathers stomach and blown his load on him blushing hard and panting, trying to catch his breath.

Quirin leaned down and took his dick out of Varian's ass and held onto him, keeping him close. Varian wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his head in Quirin's neck keeping close and feeling his emotions run sky high, sort of crying again.

"Aw Varian. So emotional, it's okay. I'm here." The teen sniffed and practically clung onto him, surprising his dad a bit.

"I love you dad, don't leave me." Quirin smiled and held him closer, stroking his hair.

"I won't ever leave you my son. I love you so much." He leaned in and gave Varian a kiss on his forehead and pulled the blanket over them.

And they both decided to just hold each other for the rest of the night, huge happy smiles on their faces.


	7. Revenge Is Best Served... Sweet

_**Requested By:** The_Luna_Melody (on Wattpad)_

_**Couple:** Varian x Queen Arianna_

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Arianna was beyond angry and hurt from what Varian had done to her family, Rapunzel even more. How could a kid so young be so... cruel? She didn't know but either way he deserved revenge, physical anyway. Jail won't cut it because anyone could bail him out or sneak him out of the cell, regardless she needed a better tactic. But then she began to take notice on some few things, ever since Cassandra's betrayal she noticed that Varian has grown up into a handsome sixteen year old, but it was mostly because she can tell the goodness in some people. However Varian was starting to ease his way into her heart when she knew full well what'll happen if her husband ever found out, however whenever her emotions got out of hand she always remembered the plan for revenge, but honestly she couldn't bring herself to do so. However she overheard two guards talking about a ritual between a man and a woman, it had something to do with the girl wearing a toy shaped like the males penis and taking their partner in the rear end. 

Arianna didn't find that sort of procedure to be good in any means, however it sounded like a good idea to fulfill both her desire for pleasure and revenge at the same time. She took a deep breath and walked into one of the "adult shops" that was down in Old Corona and had purchased the toy, and in sort went to her palace and went inside her room. She didn't have to worry about Frederic coming home for a while since he's out on a business trip, so she had the place all to herself, with occasional guards around, her daughter and Eugene.

Occasionally Varian had showed up but he never stayed long. She stared at the box and slowly took out the toy, examining it carefully. It had an adjustable setting so the fabric that wraps around her waist can be secured on tightly, she looked on the inside and noticed there was a vibrator attached, most likely to bring the woman to a orgasm as well as her partner. She took a look on the outside and measured the penis size, which was only 7 inches, she was quite impressed and decided to see if she got her money's worth. Arianna smiled to herself and stood up, removing her robe and placing it on her bed, heading over to her body mirror and placing the toy on, the straps around her hips were tightly secured- she didn't have to adjust the size which was good, she noticed a button on the side of her and pressed it- however without realizing she turned on the vibrator making her legs shake. 

"Ah-! Oh.." She blushed and turned off the vibrator, now understanding how to work this toy and what she was planning to do. She removed the toy and placed it on her bed and in the package, she rushed to her bathroom and decided to start up a bath and filling the tub with bubbles.

"So why are we here again?" Varian asked, looking at the castle and standing next to both Eugene and Rapunzel.

"We're here to find something of use to help Cassandra, we checked everywhere and I know my mom has something for protection in the palace. So Eugene, you take the main hallway and I'll check the second floor. Varian try to find my mom if you can."

The boy sighed and shrugged, "The last time I saw her I had held her captive. Are you sure she won't send me to get my hand chopped off or something?" Rapunzel giggled and shook her head, "my mom isn't the type to be violent. You're gonna be okay Varian." The alchemist chuckled nervously, heading up towards the hallways where the bedrooms were, that being the third floor.

'If you say so. Huh if I'm correct Arianna will be in her room.' He noticed a room and the door being opened a tad and then poked his head in.

"Hmm..." He looked around and quietly entered the room, he heard some humming from the bathroom and guessed that she was in there, however he looked towards her and Frederic's shared bed and saw the toy, curious he walked over and picked up the package and read it, he nervously placed it back onto the bed and got flustered.

'I didn't know those two were... that intimate.' He thought to himself. Varian walked over to the bathroom door to alert her of his presence but then slowly opened the door quietly and saw her. She was fully nude and was sitting on the tub's edge, legs in the water and washing her body with a cloth, unaware of Varian's presence she moved her hair from her chest and began to lather her chest and then moved her hand lower and lifting one of her legs she began to gently wash up her womanhood, however her fingers grazed her clit a tad and made her gasp in pleasure. Varian peered further in, staring at Arianna and feeling his pants getting tight, he started to bite his bottom lip- getting turned on.

Arianna then rinsed the soap off and stood up, taking the water out of the tub and then starting up a steaming shower instead, she pulled the curtain across and leaned forward, head underneath the shower head. She sighed and relaxed herself, letting the warm water cascade her body. Varian opened the door and quickly snuck in, making sure to shut it tight and lock it for good measure. Arianna began to feel like she wasn't alone and slowly pulled the curtain and kept her body hidden behind it and she got startled, seeing Varian leaning against the counter and staring at her.

"V-Varian! What are you doing in here?" The boy blushed a bit and coughed nervously, "Rapunzel wanted me to come find you. Did you need any help?" He offered, looking around.

'This is my chance!' Arianna smiled and nodded. "Yes. Could you dry my back? I can't seem to get it done correctly." She replied, stopping the shower and walking out, handing Varian her towel. "Sure your Majesty." He said politely, thinking nothing of it.

"Oh, call me Arianna." She turned around and moved her hair, showing her backside to the young teen. Varian felt his breath hitch and immediately began to drag the towel across her back, going slow and gentle. Arianna felt his strong hands through the fabric and occasionally let out a few moans, her body shaking under his touch. Varian stared down at her backside and couldn't help but lower the towel down and grope her ass, sort of drying her grinds, he felt her shaking from this and smirked.

"You doing okay? You're shaking." He asked. Arianna leaned down and showed her full form, "I'm fine, you can dry my other parts if you want." Varian didn't hesitate, he began to rub the towel in between her legs and feel her pussy, making the Queen moan and blush. "I have to say Arianna, you're gorgeous." She looked down and sort of shook her head, "Oh I don't think I am. I'm old and my body isn't what it was. You're too kind Varian, dear." The alchemist couldn't hold back anymore.

He thrown the towel across the room and lifted her up so that her frontside was facing him and began to kiss her neck, his fingers teasingly rubbing her vagina. "Mmm..." Arianna gasped and moaned, leaning into his touch and not denying him. "Oh, you little.. d-devil~ mm..." She whimpered out, moving her hips back and forth against his hand.

"Let's take this to the bed." Arianna nodded and then unlocked the door for him and they both walked out, however once Varian was near the bed she immediately pushed him down and got on top of him, peeling off his clothes one by one. "Woah!" He got nervous and started to move back and forth as she pulled down his underwear.

"You know I haven't forgotten that little stunt you pulled. So you will do exactly as I say." Varian arched his eyebrow. "Or else what your majesty?" He said in a sinister but seductive tone. She then grabbed the toy from the box and started to place it back on, clicking the straps right into place. "Or else you'll get a punishment." Varian's eyes went wide and immediately started to back away up onto the beds headboard.

"I- I don't think this is...!" Arianna shushed him with a grab of his dick and began to roughly jerk him off. "You will obey me. Unless you don't want lubrication. You're choice." Varian nodded quickly and began to moan as his dick began to twitch in her hand.

She got Varian onto his stomach and lifted his lower half in the air, she reached over and took some lube from the drawer next to the bed and began to lubricate the toy. Varian began to get nervous, he never done this sort of thing in his life and he didn't know how this was gonna feel, he then felt something sliding inside his butthole and he let out a muffled cry in pain.

"Oh my god! A-Arianna...! Aaah!" He gripped onto the bedsheets under him and bite into the pillow that rested in front of him. Arianna smiled and then began to move back and forth. 'Okay so the guards said to find a spot inside the anus. Let's see.' She then began to go faster and harder, holding onto Varian's waist and trying to find whatever the spot was. Varian grunted some more, he was in serious pain but he didn't tense himself or show any signs of weakness. He was a man, and it was time to act like one, he suddenly felt the toy hit his prostate and moaned. "Oh my fucking god... yes.. nnnuh yeah~!" Arianna noticed the change in Varian and then pressed the button on her side to activate the vibrator.

She gasped and moaned, feeling the vibrations against her pussy while she thrusted inside the teen underneath her. Varian gripped harder onto the bedsheets and moaned louder. She began to moan and move faster when feeling her climax starting to brew inside her stomach however she held in her urge to cum and continued to move, holding onto Varian's waist while he got fucked from behind in doggystyle.

"Nnnn... y-your highness... nnah~!" He moaned out, lowering his hand in between his legs and jerking himself off, biting his bottom lip. Arianna moaned and gasped, thrusting a few more times and then finally squirting her fluids onto the bedsheets, Varian let out a huge moan and came onto the blanket under him, blushing hard and taking a deep breath.

The Queen smiled to herself and pulled away from the teen and took the toy off, dropping it onto the ground next to the bed and laying down in the pillows, resting her legs on top of them. Varian slyly looked over at her and then quickly got on top of her and yanked her legs open.

"Eep! What are you doing?!" She asked, shaking underneath his hold and looking at him with widened eyes.

"Oh come off it your highness. It's time for me to get my revenge~!" He let out a little laugh and aligned his cock near her pussy and with one jolt of his hips, slid inside her and began to pound into her lovespot. Arianna gasped and brought a hand to her mouth, moaning into it and whimpering. It's been so long since her husband had fucked her, feeling Varian take her like this was absolute pleasure!

"Ohhh don't stop honey, mmm fuck me!" She moaned out, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding onto his arms, taking his hand in hers.

"Mm sounds like someone hasn't been tended to. Tell me my Queen~ can he fuck you... LIKE THIS?" He asked, finishing his sentence with a huge thrust of the hips and his cock reaching farther than her husband could ever do, making her squeal and move her body wildly.

"Nooo~ ooohhh god! Varian!" She whimpered, her pussy starting to get more warmer, indicating she was getting close to orgasm. Varian moaned and thrown his head back, gripping her hand tightly and thrusting faster into her pussy- hitting the very core of her vagina.

"Nnnnm fuck I'm gonna blow!" Arianna moaned and bit her bottom lip, gripping his hand just as tight.

"M-Me too~!" Varian gasped and quickly started to pull away, "Where ya want it?" He whispered seductively, blushing a bit.

"On m-my chest!" The alchemist nodded and pulled his cock out of her pussy and began to jerk himself off fast and hard, getting on top of Arianna and pointing his dick towards her breasts, while he did this the Queen started to masturbate and rub her clit furiously, getting close to orgasm.

"Oh god! I'm coming!" Varian gasped and let out a moan and began to shoot his load all over her chest, stroking his dick and then leaning back, looking at the beautiful sight before him. Arianna moaned and thrusted her lower body up and squirted for the second time, her juices landing onto Varian's leg and onto the sheets below her. The two began to take some deep breaths and relaxed for a bit, until they began to hear footsteps.

"Shoot!" Varian was nervous and got up, getting his clothes and getting dressed again, and while Arianna was quickly putting on a robe, the door opened and revealed Rapunzel.

"Oh sweetie. How are you doing?" The Princess smiled and went over to give her mom a hug, her chin resting on her shoulder and nuzzling her. Rapunzel looked over at Varian and the two smiled at each other. However the Princess began to smell something off in the room and looked at her mom, "Mom. Please wash your sheets, they smell like dad!"

Arianna giggled and brought her daughter out of the room while Varian followed them.

'Oh how wrong you are Rapunzel...' Varian thought, smirking to himself and wiping some sweat from his forehead.


	8. Awkward Situation

_**Requested By:** Henry_Bowers1 (on Instagram)_

_**Couple:** Varian x Rapunzel_

**Message:** Probably gonna go to hell for this one but I've decided to try a chapter with Varian being evil, meaning he's gonna be _AHEM_.. yeah younger * ** _WHEEZE_** * Please forgive me for I'm bout to sin- wait why am I apologizing? This kid tried to KILL people. He would most certainly know how to fuck- ohmylord I gotta stop- but anyways if you don't like this pairing or what you're about to see then click off the fanfiction. Thank you

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Being trapped together was one thing, however being face to face with the person you're about to betray was really awkward. Rapunzel and Varian had gotten pushed together inside a room they stumbled on, however the mechanics had decided to get stuck, Rapunzel was trying desperately to at least get comfortable in anyway but that only made her fall frontward and land on Varian. 

"Ah! Rapunzel- get yourself off of..." He paused, now staring at her chest and seeing that his hands was on her waist and she so happened to be sitting on his lap.

"I'm trying but I can't move!" The princess began to struggle, trying to get off of him however Varian stopped her in the middle of it and smiled.

"Might as well wait it out... Ruddiger and Pascal should be back in about a few hours anyway. So um.. how's you and Eugene?" The princess snorted in annoyance and rolled her eyes, "Annoying to say the least. I mean I love him so much but he's.. how do I put this? Demanding."

Varian arched his eyebrow, letting go of her waist and using his hands to sit up more straighter. "Demanding? I've never took him as that type of guy, how is he demanding?"

Rapunzel nervously looked away from him and sort of began to twiddle her thumbs, blushing a bit. "Well uh... you see.. he figured out that I was.. pure. Sexually anyway. So he wanted to see me in the buff."

Varian looked at her curiously, she chuckled. "Nude. He wanted to see me naked and.. um.. play with me."

The boy then made a "Oh!" expression and chuckled nervously, well he couldn't blame Eugene for wanting to get up in the Princess, she was beyond gorgeous, in fact he might say he was jealous of Eugene. "Sorry if this is personal but did you let him have sex with you?"

Rapunzel moved her bangs from her face and looked at him and shrugged, "I mean he started kissing my neck and then well, we got into oral sex. He licked my woman area..."

Varian chuckled, "You mean your Pussy? Don't be nervous to say bad words, I know everything about this stuff and I don't really mind."

Rapunzel nodded, 'I mean I wouldn't put it past him.' She thought, looking over to the side. 'I guess if we are gonna be friends I might as well open up a bit more..' "Well I guess you can say that we just got through licking and sucking each other's naughty parts but as he was about to really have sex with me one of the guards knocked on the door and yeah that really ruined a moment for us. But I must admit, I think we let our lust take it too far, besides I always wanted to have my first time on the honeymoon and after you're married. I know it sounds a little weird but I think it would be more romantic that way."

Varian smiled and chuckled, waving it off. "Honestly that's what you really want, you can't deny your bodies desires. And if that's what you wanna do then just wait it out."

Rapunzel frowned, "I guess but lately I haven't been feeling much like myself ever since that time." That caught Varian's immediate attention, most of the time when girls first start getting sexual they often want much more. Cravings they called it and Varian could care less of what she does in the room but that sudden sentence sparked his interest. "But it doesn't matter.. what about you?" The boy kept his eyebrow arched.

"What about me? I have never done such things in my life." Rapunzel got nervous, for some reason this whole conversation was starting to turn her on and she sighed.

"Varian would you um.. mind if I do something?" She asked politely, the boy looked her up and down and just tilted his head off to the side.

"Depends. What is it that you wanna do Rapunzel?" He asked boldly, sort of mature-like.

"Is it ok if I.. play with myself?" Varian froze, at first he wanted to reject that and tell her to save it for the bedroom and on her own time however to see the Princess play with herself would be a hot memory for him to jack off to later on in his life, he shrugged. "Go for it, I don't mind." 

Rapunzel nodded and then spread open her legs and leaned back, staring at the ceiling while her lower body was facing Varian, she lifted her dress to her stomach and automatically he saw her vagina and he immediately looked away and covered his eyes. During this time period woman didn't have underwear and they would mostly wear nothing so he wasn't too surprised on that part guys it was mandatory but they didn't need to wear them either. Rapunzel took a deep breath and then placed her hand in between her legs and began to rub her clit and thrust her fingers between her vagina lips. Varian was trying so hard not to stare at her but it was nearly impossible, the way she rubbed herself and the fact that she was laying on him got his penis hard, biting his bottom lip he snuck his hand in between his legs and slid his hand underneath his apron, rubbing his hand against the fabric and causing a delicious friction. Rapunzel let out a moan and slowly lifted her head and stared at Varian, she couldn't see him playing with himself cause of the angle they were in but he was staring at her with a blush on his face. However she moved so that she was sitting across from him but was still laying down and still rubbing herself she breathed out gently,

"C-Could you talk d-dirty? I-It'll help..." Varian blushed and slid his hand in his pants and began to stroke his dick, breathing heavily but not letting out a moan.

"Nn... you make me so hard.. you want this baby?" He said, smirking and getting onto his knees so that he was in between her legs and making sure his voice sounded mature, seductive and hot for her.

"Ah..." She moaned out, riding out her fingers and pushing them further inside her vagina, her body shaking, Varian leaned down his body just inches from touching hers.

"I wanna feel your pussy clenching hard around my fucking cock..." He breathed against her ear and then playfully bit the earlobe, this made Rapunzel gasp and finger herself harder and faster, this was bringing her to the edge and Varian knew it, he snuck his hand in between his legs and carefully pulled his dick out and left it covered and out of his pants so it wouldn't keep rubbing against his pants.

"I-I'm... ahh.. getting c-close.. nnn..." Varian leaned down and placed his hands on her breasts and began to kiss her neck, however he pulled away and lowered his pants down and took off his apron, showing his hard dick to the princess, Rapunzel looked up and unbuttoned her dress and took out her breasts, keeping her legs spread.

"Take me! Please!" She whined, spreading out her lips and giving Varian a full view of her most intimate part.

"You don't realize how badly I've wanted this!" He grabbed her legs and he quickly positioned his cock near her pussy, rubbing it up and down.

"Don't... tease me! Aah... put it in!" Varian smirked and then pushed his hips forward, sliding his cock inside her vagina and then started to penetrate her, he held onto her legs and began to rock her back and forth. 

"Varian! Ooh Varian!" She moaned out lovingly, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer, the boy leaned down and pecked her on the lips and continued to pound into her lovespot, however he noticed she wasn't bleeding or that she was tight, that got him curious.

"Nnnn R-Rapunzel you're loose.. mm.." She blushed and moaned, feeling her climax starting to build up, leaking precum.

"I.. nnn.. been playing with m-myself oh god..." She breathed, raising her hips in the air in pleasure, Varian moaned and began to feel his climax coming, his cock twitching inside her pussy.

"Oh god! I'm getting close!" Rapunzel gasped and began to rub her clit while Varian continued to fuck her, moaning and groaning out in pleasure, then she released her pent up fluids and leaned down, now staring up at Varian with a huge blush on her face. The alchemist gasped and slid out of her and began to cum on her stomach, his dick twitching with every rope of seed that came out. Staring down at her with lustful and loving eyes he leaned down and kissed her passionately, his tongue meeting hers. However the two then suddenly sat up and stared at each other, nervously putting their clothes back on the way they were before.

"Let's not breathe a word about this to anybody. Okay?" Varian said, looking at Rapunzel seriously.

She chuckled and nodded, "I won't tell anybody. I promise." She gave him a wink and smiled, the two now sitting across from each other like before but still smushed together, however they shared a few occasional kisses in the middle of it here and there before Ruddiger and Pascal arrived with help.


	9. Our Little Secret

_**Requested By:** @Crinskib55 (on Wattpad)_

_**Couple:** Cassandra x Andrew_

**Message:** Imma add some more chapters with Cass- mostly it's been just our favourite alchemist xD Oof. So for the next few chapters I'll do ones not featuring Varian and then I'll jump back to the other requests with him- all chapters are gonna go into the order I see fit and until the requests I received are done I will take more but I will keep the new RQs noted!

✼ •• ┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈ •• ✼

Cassandra and Andrew were secretly dating, that is no surprise. But now it's more or less because she had decided to venture out on her own but in the middle of her travelling she ended up meeting with Andrew and he tagged along for the ride, at first she wanted to deny him because of what everyone would say but Cassandra came to realize that she didn't care what others would think. However one of the stops they had to go to was Old Corona, meaning that they were gonna run into Varian and most likely everyone. Andrew kept himself hidden while Cassandra did her thing. She walked into the store and looked around, picking items and getting her money ready, however the shopkeeper noticed she was taking more then what one person needed and didn't question it.

"So is your husband joining you on your journey?" Cass lifted her head and went to the cashier, showing the items to him.

"You can say that. However it's my boyfriend." She corrected, blushing a bit. Suddenly, Andrew walked in and everyone stopped and stared however he went over to get some apple cider that was near the fridge and stood next to Cass, of course she acted like normal and didn't say a word, as well as Andrew. The two played it off like they didn't know each other but there was one person in the store that wasn't fooled so easily, it was Quirin. He could see right through their charade but he didn't judge them, not by a long shot. Cassandra deserved happiness and love and Quirin wasn't gonna mention this to anyone, perhaps his son and Rapunzel but everyone else would get angry.

Andrew and Cassandra both paid for their items and then left the store, the two continued onto a path but while Cass was munching on some orange slices, Andrew started to get hungry for something else.

"Cass... may we stop for a bit? I'd like to really spend time with you, y'know." She blushed and ate the last orange slice and tossed the peels into some bushes, hopping off Fidella and going over to Andrew, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"You don't realize how bad I want you my love. It's been a while since our last.. intimate episode." He whispered, pushing his lower body against hers and causing some friction, making the woman moan and push him into a more secluded area of the woods and throwing off her cape and unbuttoning her clothes.

"My my, you're so forward my dear. Any particular reason?" He asked, eyebrow arched and staring at her beautiful body, Cass smiled and leaned down getting onto his lap.

"I just missed you so much. It's been so long, you won't mind if we skip foreplay would you?" Andrew chuckled and then pinned her down, spreading her legs and fully undressing her, now naked and exposed the woman below him prepared herself and kept relaxed.

"Anything for you my sweet." He replied, taking her legs and lifting them in the air, positioning his cock near her entrance.

"Ready my love?" Cassandra blushed and nodded, "for you? Of course." Andrew pushed his dick inside her pussy and began to thrust in and out of her at a steady pace, his balls lightly slapping against her skin while he fucked her.

"Nnn... A-Andrew!" She moaned out, moving her hips against his and riding him out. The man took a deep breath and pushed himself farther going fast and hard, placing his hands on her breasts and fondling them. After a few minutes of thrusting he began to feel his climax surging through his body and began to move faster, sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Mm I'm getting close my love!" He moaned out, fondling her tits and throwing his head back in ecstasy, Cassandra let out a huge moan in pleasure and released her pent up fluids her lower body twitching within each contraction. Andrew continued to thrust inside her pussy and then felt his climax reaching the brink and immediately he pulled out of her and pointed his dick towards her mouth, she took the initiative and began to suck him off, letting Andrew thrust into her mouth.

"Oh! Fuck! I'm cumming!" He moaned out, thrusting one last time in her warm mouth and releasing his seed into the moist cavern. Cassandra sighed in delight and swallowed his load, slowly pulling away with a pleasured look on her face and wiping off some of his seed that was at the side of her mouth. Andrew leaned in and pulled her into a heated kiss, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his body to hers. Cassandra kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her tongue meeting his and keeping him close.

Andrew pulled away and licked his lips, "I love you my darling."

Cassandra sat on his lap and placed her head on his chest, staring up at him with loving eyes, "I love you more baby." She replied back, kissing his cheek and cuddling further into his hold.


End file.
